


Dislike

by opal_sapphire



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: You're called to pick up a drunk Killian.  You don't get along.





	Dislike

If there was one person you could not stand, it was Killian Jones. Dear God, sometimes you wanted to strangle him, with those damn eyes and damn smile and damn accent and--

Yeah, you definitely didn't like him.

Which was why you were surprised when he called you. Rather, the bartender called you with his phone to ask if you could pick him up. Apparently a little too much rum had been passed around tonight, and Killian was not in any shape to get home by himself.

Though you were tempted to say no, you knew you'd feel bad later. So you went. Sure enough, there he was, waiting by the door.

"Y/N!" He shouted. "Come to have a drink?"

You winced. "God, Jones, how much did you drink?"

"Not as much as you think!"

"More than what I think, apparently. Get in the car."

"No can do, love. I'm just getting started!"

"I think when the bartender uses your phone to call you a ride, you're finished. Get in the car, and I'll take you some place else."

A big drunk grin spread across his face, and he stumbled to the car door and got in.

"Can you buckle yourself?" You asked dryly.

He missed three times before the seatbelt clicked into place. Killian sang a loud and bawdy song the whole drive to his place. You swore you were beginning to feel a headache brew at the back of your skull.

"I know your secret," he slurred.

You ignored him.

"You love me."

You slammed the brakes. You hadn't really meant to. You just did. You took a deep breath and started driving again, refusing to so much as glance at him.

"I don't blame you," Killian continued. "I am charming."

"That title's already taken," you muttered.

It was way too early to deal with this shit.

You got him home fine, and when you fell face first on to your own bed you made yourself a promise.

Never be the one the bartender calls to pick up a drunk Killian Jones ever again. He is way too perceptive for his own good when he's that far gone.


End file.
